Calvin at Camp: Day of the Leprechaun
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: St. Patrick's Day Special. While on the way to camp, Calvin and Hobbes are abducted by evil Leprechauns who want to eat them! Will our heroes escape the Leprechuan's green and squeaky clutches? Of course they will!


It's been soooooooooooooooooo long since I wrote a Calvin at Camp story, so its high time for one. And best of all it's a St. Patrick's Day special.

* * *

"Happy St. Patrick's Day!" Ed yelled to the various campers. He ran up to Eddy and gave him a huge pinch.

"OWW! What was that for?" Eddy cried out in pain. Ed gave him a stern look.

"Its St. Patrick's Day and you're not wearing green Eddy. You've gotta be careful or the St. Patrick's Day Goblin will come and devour your organs!" Ed answered while cowering at the thought of the St. Patrick's Day Goblin. It was at this moment Double D chose to make his presences known.

"Ed, St. Patrick's Day is on March 17, right?" Edd asked.

"Right." Ed replied.

"It's the middle of July…" Ed merely stared blankly at him. "Oh, why do I bother?" Double D faced palmed and walked off as Ed continued his merry-making.

Meanwhile a spiky haired six-year-old and his best friend, an intelligent tiger who for some reason was often said to be a stuffed animal were walking to the Peach Creek Day Camp. These two are also known as the main characters, or as Calvin and Hobbes, respectively. 

"Hey, Hobbes. Did you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" The spiky haired child asked his tiger companion as they walked through a forested grove on the way to camp.

"Yes. All the time." Hobbes replied. "It's almost like someone's always watching us. Like we're in a fan fiction or something!" He added, looking worried.

"Aww, that's just silly Hobbes. But really I feel like we're being watched." Then a mysterious rustling noise came from the bushes. The duo immediately turned their attention to said shrubs. The rustling ceased. Just as Calvin and Hobbes were about to continue their trek to camp a small human looking creature, with pointy ears, green clothes and gold teeth emerged from the bush. He stood only about three inches tall.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Hobbes it's a real life gnome!" Calvin exclaimed while pointing to the creature.

"No ye' idiot. I'm a leprechaun! Come on out boys!" The creature yelled. Suddenly Calvin and Hobbes found themselves surrounded by a small army of the leprechauns. 

"W-who are you?" Hobbes asked and the leprechauns tightened the circle.

"We are the leprechauns of the McSqueaky Clan! I we're here to eat you!" One of them, who the duo assumed to be the leader bellowed, is his tiny, deep yet squeaky, Irish accented voice.

"EAT US!" Calvin cried out in horror and the leprechauns wrapped the two in rope and carried them to a small clearing. At the center of said clearing was a large (by leprechaun standards) statue of what appeared to be some kind of Goblin in a green suit holding a pot of gold. All around them leprechauns in witch-doctor outfits chanted strange sounds and burning pyres lined the path Calvin and Hobbes were being taken down. The two were dropped at the foot of the Goblin statue and the Chief Leprechaun climbed up a series of steps so that he stood on the pot of gold in the Goblin's hand. 

"Friends! Romans! Countrymen! Lend me your ears! I come to bury Caesar, not to praise him…" Just thing a much smaller Leprechaun scurried up the stairs and whispered something in the chief's ear. "Wrong speech?" The Chief asked to no one in particular. "Oh… Sorry about that folks." Chief Leprechaun said shyly. He then took in a deep breath.

"Now, anyway. As you know. The stars are right! It is time to sacrifice two humans-"He looked at Calvin and Hobbes. "Err, one human and a Tiger-thing to the great St. Patrick's Day Goblin! Lest he devour our organs! And the only way to sacrifice them, is to eat 'em!" The leprechauns all drew out forks and knives and began to inch toward the trapped heroes. 

"Well. It looks like this is the end buddy." Calvin said to Hobbes, fighting back tears.

"Calvin. These ropes are as thin as dental floss. Why don't we just break out of them?" The boy's face lit up.

"That's a great idea!" The two simply sat up, the leprechaun sized ropes snapping instantly. 

"No! Their escaping! No one's ever escaped!" Chief Leprechaun yelled.

"Except the people who escaped before them." The small crab-like Leprechaun that had whispered into the chief's ear earlier commented.

"Shut up Winky! Now, GET THEM!" All of the leprechauns chased after Calvin and Hobbes at full speed. Which unfortunately, was a snails pace. Calvin and Hobbes casually walked their way to camp. Even whistling a happy tune. Finally they reached the road separating them from the camp.

"Wow, we're sure going to have an interesting story to tell the others." Calvin commented.

"Yeah, but nobody will believe us. Except maybe Ed." Hobbes responded. Once the street was clear, our heroes crossed it and entered Peach Creek Day Camp. Yet the Leprechauns were still crossing the street at the time. Just as they were about to reach the sidewalk a car drove up, squashing them. 

The door to the car opened and out stepped a small girl. 

"Thanks, mom." Susie, aka Calvin's "arc-nemesis" said as she walked towards the camp, carrying Mr. Bun with her.

* * *

Well I got it in on time, just barely. I liked how Susie ended up unknowingly saving Calvin and Hobbes despite hating them. I'll probably find a way to bring the Leprechauns back for more. So expect Chief Leprechaun to get his revenge some day…


End file.
